


Why Me?

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas 2019 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Kinkmas, Multi, Volleyball 3rd years being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: I've never written AsaDaiSuga, I personally think this sucks but I tried.Asahi, Sugawara and Daichi make plans for the holidays, but at the last minute Sugawara switches them up.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Kinkmas 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580485
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joshllyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/gifts).



“I thought we agreed on how this would work, didn’t we?”  Daichi said running a smooth hand over Sugawara's skin. Sugawara smiled at him and kissed his neck.

“Yes, but Asahi and I decided on something else without you,” Sugawara whispered into Daichi’s ear.

“Actually, Suga forced me into it, but it’s the holidays, he said you would agree without argument,” Asahi said, pulling a knee up to his chest.

“But _ , _ like  _ why me _ ?” Daichi whined.

“Awe come on it will be fun,” Sugawara said moving his hands into Daichi’s hair.

“Asahi, are you actually gonna go along with this?” Daichi asked turning his head away from Suga.

“As I said, I was forced, but I would say I would mind,” Asahi said, moving his gaze to something on the wall as a blush spread onto his face.

“Won’t you let us take care of you Daichi?” Sugawara asked as he moved a single finger down Daichi’s chest. Daichi shivered and Asahi tensed at the tone of Sugawara’s voice. Daichi rolled his eyes, he would try to remain calm as much as possible, but it was nearly impossible with Sugawara took the assertive approach with either of them?

“Suga sucked your dick to convince you, didn’t he?” Daichi asked tearing his eyes away from Suga, who was moving his finger across his thigh.

Asahi stuttered for a moment, trying to find something to say when he looked at Daichi, his face turned red like a tomato, and he looked away from Daichi’s piercing gaze.

“Let’s get started shall we?” Sugawara said, using a finger against Daichi’s chin to make him face him.

-

Daichi was laying down on his back with his knees up as quiet noises fell from his lips. Sugawara’s smooth slender fingers were spreading him nicely. Asahi laid beside him, a skinny leg thrown over his stomach area, they were kissing slowly. So slowly that Daichi was nearly whining over it. Neither of them was touching him, just the probing of Sugawara’s fingers, and Asahi running his fingers gently through Daichi’s hair. But none of it was enough. 

Daichi felt hot all over, watching the way Sugawara’s eyes are trained on his hole, and the way the Asahi's body was gently rutting against his side, he could feel his length stirring. More moans spilled into Asahi’s mouth as Suga added another finger. Asashi was swallowing up each moan, accompanying them with his own tiny moans that fill the silence of the room.

“Are you excited Daichi? Are you excited for Asahi to fuck your pretty mouth?” Sugawara asked pushing his fingers inside Daichi’s hole with vigor, spreading him easily.

An involuntary whine escaped Daichi’s mouth, and Asahi slid a hand down from his head and over to his chin. The brunette pulled his lips away from him, and slipped his fingers inside Daichi’s mouth, feeling his tongue. Daichi didn’t protest, he moved his tongue around the length of Asahi’s fingers. Tanned skin slipped in and out of the opening of Daichi’s mouth. The raven took the fingers smoothly, anticipation filling him as Sugawara’s fingers finally left him. It made Daichi feel empty. 

Asahi and Sugawara shared a look, and Asahi moved over where he was straddling Daichi. Asahi had already taken off his clothes before they started, undressing shyly in the corner, even though Daichi and Suga had seen him naked before. 

Daichi’s eyes fluttered open to look at Asahi’s length that was presented to him, a red flush spread across Asahi’s face when Daichi’s tongue darted out to lick his lips.

“Suga, this is embarrassing,” Asahi whined, gently lowering his body weight on to Daichi, making sure to distribute as not to crush him. Sugawara only hummed as he pressed the tip of his dick against Daichi’s spread hole. The raven bit back a moan and Asahi moved to press the tip of his dick along his bottom lip. Asahi shivered slightly as hot breath grazed his slit. Daichi seemed to notice what was going to happen and gave Asahi a dark look as he moved his tongue around Asahi’s tip.

Sugawara pushed the tip of his dick inside of Daichi, and he moaned, while he lapped a tongue around Asahi’s frenulum which caused the brunette to thrust forward. Asahi’s dick pushed into Daichi’s mouth, hitting the roof, and the raven closed his mouth around it.

Sugawara pushed inside without stopping, slowly, until he bottomed out. Daichi threw his head back, and Asahi moved with him. Pressing a hand into the mattress and fucking into Daichi’s mouth as Sugawara began to move inside of Daichi.

Saliva was building in Daichi’s mouth. Soft moans fell from Asahi’s lips while he moved his dick into the warm cave of Daichi’s mouth. Sugawara held himself on Asahi’s shoulders, while he moved inside of Daichi. They were all moving forward, constantly, in a rhythmic motion. It was almost hypnotic. Asahi couldn’t get over the fact that Daichi was being fucked my Suga, and the way that Daichi’s face would slacken in pleasure, and he would try to collect himself when Asahi’s eyes fell on him. Asahi wanted nothing more than to let Sugawara see these faces. 

Asahi cried out as Suga’s nails dug into his shoulder slightly. Daichi reached his hands to place them on Asahi’s hips, it was slightly difficult since he was basically pinned down by Asahi’s massive thighs. There was a gentle circular motion that Daichi’s traced into Asahi’s thigh. The gesture made him tear up. Even though he was being penetrated from multiple angles, he still had some concern for Asahi. Sugawara dropped his hands from Asahi’s shoulder, and whispered a sorry, as his thrusts became more frantic. 

Daichi’s mouth fell open, and as Daichi’s moans filled the room, the brunette’s dick was covered in hot breaths. 

“Daichi-” Asahi whined, he loved watching Daichi feel pleasure, even when it wasn’t from him. Daichi wrapped his lips around Asahi’s dick again, he moaned around it and his fingers wrapped around Asahi’s thighs. They all released a loud moan, the noise came together in the room, like music. 

Daichi was the first to release, it was too much for him, the heat, the feeling of bodies pressed against him. After he was Suga and Asahi, instinctively Asahi pulled away and out of Daichi’s mouth accidentally cumming all over his face. Daichi didn’t seem to mind, he seemed content, but Asahi’s panic set in.

“Oh Daichi, I- ‘m sorry.” He stuttered, and Sugawara reared his head over to see what happened. When his eyes fell onto Daichi’s face covered in cum, he laughed.

Daichi groaned and patted Asahi’s knee gently.

“Hey babe, it’s okay,” Daichi said to reassure him, Asahi quickly climbed off the male and stepped onto the floor. He walked, quite wobbly to the bathroom to grab tissues. Sugawara pulled out slowly and moved to lay beside Daichi, curling around him to cuddle. Daichi moved an arm around him and sighed. When Asahi returned he barely registered anything while he wiped Daichi’s face and sat on the bed, his anxiety getting the better of him.

  
  



End file.
